hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Offizielle Infoseite zur 38. Hackeball HM 2014 in Axtistan
Wilkommen auf der offiziellen Infoseite zur 38. Hackeball Weltmeisterschaft auf Hacké´ die 2014 in Axtistan stattfinden wird. Diese Seite veröffentlich ab Mittwoch dem 28. Mai laufend (mehr oder weniger) interessante Fakten zum größten Event des Jahres. Gesponsert wird unsere Redaktion dabei von FeMiTV und Konter!TV. 1) Die WM 1.1 Organisation Diese WM ist die am aufwendigsten organisierte aller Zeiten. Die Axtistaner wollen damit, wie schon bei den vorherigen Austragungen im eigenen Land (1934 und 1950) und den Winterhackeball WM-Austragungen (1934 und 1990), dieses Ereignis revolutionieren. Trotz dieses Aufwandes ist diese WM die billigste in diesem Jahrtausend, da nur ein einziges Stadion neu gebaut werden musste und die Infrastruktur bereits vorhanden war. Modernisierungsarbeiten waren nur bei wenigen Stadien erforderlich und auch für Unterkünfte war bereits gesorgt. Der besten WM aller Zeiten steht also nichts mehr im Wege! 1.1.2 Organisationskommitee Das axtistanische Organisationskommitee besteht aus drei Knechten und dem Vorsitzenden, sowie einem vierten Knecht. Die drei Knechte sind Lou (medizinischer Assistent), Arnie (Medienassistent) und Nedyr (Computerassistent/ Logistikassistent), der vierte Knecht ist Robert-Roland (Sportassistent). Der Vorsitzende ist Bonsu Pipimpaddl Opsukoppolis III Hammer von Pokur ist ein wohlhabender axtistanischer Ogranisations- und Hackeballfreak der auch der Vorsitzende der Firma "Creaxte" ist. 1.2 Publikum Bei der WM werden bis zu 6 Millionen Zuseher in den Stadien erwartet. Das waäre die größte bisher dagewesene Zahl und würde den iqualienischen Rekord (4,9 Millionen) weit hinter sich lassen. Die Zahl der Zuschauer ist durchaus realistisch, da eine durschnittliche Auslastung von bis zu 92% in Axtistan üblich ist. Die axtistanischen Fans sind die begeistertsten der Welt, aber auch die die am ehesten zum Verzeihen bei Misserfolgen bereit sind. 2) Wer wird Weltmeister? Die Frage wer den Pokal schlussendlich gewinnt ist die am meisten diskutierte der ganzen WM. Gemeinhin geöten immer die Hackistaner, die Iqualiener und die Axtistaner, sowie in den letzten Jahren auch die Hammeruner als Favoriten. Grundsätzlich ist es daher für eine engere Auswahl sinnvoll, die Favoriten etwas genauer zu betrachten. 2.1 Was spricht für einen Heimsieg? (Analyse: Axtistan) Der Gastgeber hat nach den Rückschlägen, unter anderem bei der letzten WM (Achtelfinal-Aus), ein unfassbar starkes Team aufgebaut. Viele junge Talente wurden von Trainer Horst zu einem unvergleichlichen Team zusammengefügt. Sie können austeilen, sie können einstecken und erstmals seit den Neunzigern scheint das Torwartproblem gelöst zu sein. Auf allen Positionen spielen hervorragende, aber nicht eigenbrötlerische, Einzelkönner die mit Tricks und Luft ihre Gegner zu Staub zerkombinieren. Doch auch dieses Starensemble hat einen Schwachpunkt: Das Alter. Der Altersdurchschnitt ist so niedrig wie nie zuvor! Nur wenige erfahrene Spieler sind mit dabei und die sitzen hauptsächlich auf der Ersatzbank (z.B: Donaldinho). Auch leztes Jahr zeigte sich, dass die Erfahrung fehlte, ansonsten wären sie wohl kaum in Schönheit gestorben. Doch die damalige Halbfinalniederlage in der Copá Bermùda hat das Team angeblich noch gestärkt. Ein weitere erschwerender Faktor ist, dass die Erwartungshaltung so groß ist wie nie zuvor. Das Team wird bereits ständig mit dem von 1982 verglichen (gemeinhin das beste aller Zeiten) und die axtistanische Nationalmannschaft hat noch nie bei einer Heim-WM ein spiel NICHT gewonnen. Ein einziges Unentschieden in der Vorrunde könnte also entweder bereits für große Enttäuschung sorgen, oder aber den Druck vermindern. 2.2 Seit 20 Jahren wird gewartet (Analyse: Hackistan) 1994 war es, als das bis dahin beste hackistanische Nationalteam im Strafstoßschießen den Pokal gewann. Hochverdient und eigentlcih verspätet, denn die Axtistaner waren damals keine harter Gegner aber eben Effizient (3 Chancen und 2 Tore in 130 Minuten). Nun gibt es eine neue Stargeneration, die vielleicht sogar noch besser ist. Das Team besteht aus hervorragenden Einzelkönnern, die als Kollektiv beinahe unschlagbar sind. Es gibt unter Trainer Ruudi Völler eine perfekte Mischung aus erfahrenen und jungen Spielern die sich perfekt ergänzen. Sie können Tricks und Luft, sind zur Not stark bei Standard und kämpferisch und sie sind effizient. Kann dieses Team überhaupt verlieren? Die Antwort lautet "Ja" und wurde in der Zwischenrunde der Copá Bermùda letztes Jahr geliefert. Zwar geann Hackistan schlussendlich den Pokal (zum ersten Mals seit 1997 wurde wieder ein Titel geholt), jedoch mit einem kleinen Schönheitsfehler: In der Zwischenrunde gab es eine vernichtende Niederlage gegen Axtistan, die später Drittplatzierten. Bei diesem Spiel offenbarte sich die alte hackistanische Schwäche. Zunächst kommt es oft vor, dass die Hackistaner etwas lethargisch wirken und erst durch eine gefährliche Situation oder ein Tor der Gegner in Fahrt kommen. Das fatale hierbei ist, dass es gegen ein starkes Team wie z.B: Axtistan oder auch Hammerun zu diesem Zeitpunkt meistens zu spät ist um anzufangen mitzuspielen. Ist einmal die Kontrolle verloren so ist es kaum möglich sie wieder zu erlangen, hier muss der Rekordweltmeister auf sein Kämpferherz vertrauen. Eine weiter Schwäche ist die häufig auftretende Nervosität der Hackistaner bei großen Spielen. Bei den großen Spielen der letzten Fünf Jahre war das häufig ihr Grabstein, dennoch ist es aufgrund der letzten Erfolge eher unwahrscheinlich, dass es diesmal zum Problem werden könnte, denn die meisten hackistanischen Spieler sind Große Partien von ihren Vereinen gewöhnt. 2.3 Die Serie ist gerissen, ist die WM der Rückweg zum Erfolg? (Analyse: Hammerun) Der Titelverteidiger war in den letzten Jahren das Aushängeschild im Hackeballsport, doch diese Fassade begann bei den Hackyschen Spielen thumb|Hammeruns Cani ist langsam gewordenin Donlon zu bröckeln. Die Siegsserie ist vorüber und das Team wurde trotzdem kaum verändert, ebenso wenig die Spielweise. Das hat folgenden Grund: Es funktioniert immer noch, es fehlte letztens eben nur das Quäntchen Glück. Die Hammeruner haben bei den letzten Turnieren keinesfalls versagt, sondern sind vielmehr immer unter den besten Teams gewesen. Ob sie ihren Platz als Nummer 1 der Welt behalten können ist trotzdem fraglich. Anders als bei Hackistan und Axtistan sind es nämlich spielerische Schwächen die dem Trainer Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Die meisten Spieler sind schon älter und deshalb auch langsamer geworden. Ihre technischen Fähigkeiten und Qualifikatuionen stehen freilich außer Frage, doch ist der Tempomangel durchaus ein Problem. In der Abwehr gab es vor allem beim Härtetest gegen Axtistan Schwierigkeiten, es bleibt aber noch der Trost, dass mit Iker Martillas einer der besten Keeper der Welt hinter der Mannschaft steht. Mit etwas mehr Glück und vielleicht auch etwas mehr Kämpferherz ist es durchaus möglich, dass Hammerun erneut Weltmeister wird und damit die Führung in der Weltrangliste sogar noch ausbaut, doch das alternde Team ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen, denn ein Laufduell kann, vor allem gegen Stars wie Möspeis oder Pokao, bereits alles bedeuten. 2.4 Iqualien Auch die blauen Uropameister dürfen auf der Liste der Favoriten nie vergessen werden, schließlich gibt es kaum eine Team, dass eher als Turniermannschaft bezeichnet werden kann. Die zuletzt dargebotenen Leistungen waren alle aus der oberen Kategorie, trotzdem fehlt das Land aufgrund des neuen Berechnungssystems bei den forderen Plätzen der Weltrangliste. Spielerisch sind ungewöhnlicherweise vor allem Sturm und Mittelfeld der Grund für die letzten Erfolge, die alte Mauer-Taktik wurde zu Grabe getragen. Trotzdme sind auch die Verteidigung und vor allem der Torwart Dario Hofa ein guter Schutz vor Toren Die größte Schwäche der Mannschaft ist das momentan vorhandene Fitnessdefizit. Gegen Ende der Spielzeit wirkten die Iqualiener zuletz oft müder und langsamer als andere Profis. Natürlich kann auch das Alter der Spieler damit zusammenhängen, doch im Endeffekt ist klar: Die anderen Trainer sind keine Nasenbohrer und haben sicherlich gute Analysen durchgeführt. Gegen Ende der Partien werden sie versuch zuzuschlagen. Obwohl die Iqualiener durchaus zu den Top-Favoriten zählen wäre der Titelgewinn aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse doch eher überraschend. Den Profis, die zum großteil in Urin versammelt sind, fehlt in der iqualienischen Serie A eine angemessene Herausforderung und so häufig finden Spiele auf internationaler Ebene nicht statt, dass sie genug daraus lernen könnten. Die größte Frage wird also sein, ob der Trainer das Team rechtzeitig fit bekommt. 2.5 Axtentinien Die weiß-blauen haben zwar zurzet ein starkes, aber kein herausragendes Team. Es gibt Schwächen, vor allem in der Abwehr und auch ein richtiger Superstar, wie einst Maradonner oder Messie fehlt. Auch im Tor steht ein eher zweitklassiger Mann, wodurch die Siegfähigkeit der Südhammerikaner stark verringert wird. Es wird eine Menge Glück nötig sein um den Titel zu holen doch auszuschließen ist das nicht, denn die Klasse wäre grundsätzlich da. Wenn es dem Coach gelingt das Team zu einem starken Kollektiv zu formen, dann wäre es durchaus vergleichbar mit dem Weltmeisterteam von 1986 und 1990. Sollte ihm das gelinge, dann wird aus dem Mitfavoriten Axtentinien ein Top-Favorit und gefährlicher Gegner. 2.6 Monsterrat Auch die blauen Monster haben Anspruch auf den Titel. In den letzten Jahren ging es immer weiter bergauf, wenn auch der ganz große Erfolg noch fehlt. Die Jugendarbeit die geleistet wurde ist hervorragend und brachte viele neue potentielle Stars hervor. Fraglich ist nur ob die zuletzt aufgetretenen Schwächen in der Abwehr behoben werden können. Sollte dem nicht so sein, dann wird für einen großen Erfolg wohl auch eine große Menge Glück erforderlich sein. Anders als bei den axtistanern setzen die Monster eher auf Tricks und Boden. Das führt dazu, dass sie sich oft in der gegnerischen Defensive festlaufen, aber ihre Stärke bei Standards ist ein großer Trumpf, der sie durchaus weit bringen kann. 2.7 Anglistan Nach dem Finaleinzug bei der Copá Bermùda letztes Jahr ist den Anglistanern wohl einiges zuzutrauen. Auch im Finale hatten sie etwas Pech und zogen in einer ausgeglichenen Partie den Kürzeren. Vermutlich werden sie ihr bewährtes System erneut verwenden und keine Experimente machen. Sie sind stark auf allen Positionen und mit Joe Tart hat sich auch das Torwartproblem in Luft aufgelöst. Nun sollte sich die Anglistaner vor allem darauf konzentrieren wieder etwas mehr kreativität ins Spiel zu bringen. Alles was sie tun wirkt einstudiert und sie werden dadurch berechenbar. Einen solchen Fehler kann man sich bei einer WM nicht leisten, wie schon das letzte Testspiel gegen Hackistan gezeigt hat: Sie verloren 1:4. Zwar hatten sie von Anfang an etwas Pech, doch sollte sie einfach noch mehr Kreativität zeigen, gekämpft hätten sie ja: sie lagen schon 0:4 zurück und gaben nicht auf, ntutzen jedoch ein paar vielversprechende Chancen nicht. Folglich müssen sie auch Effizienter werden, denn wie beim Fußball gilt, die Tore die man vorne nicht schießt bekommt man hinten. 2.8 Saturnowitsch Warum dieses Land das letzte in der Liste ist? Nun das Beste kommt nun mal zum Schluss. Natürlich trifft das nicht ganz zu, denn Saturnowitsch gilt "nur" als Mitfavorit. Doch wohl als gefährlichster: Sie sind schnell, effizient und ein hervorragendes Kollektiv. Zwar stechen kaum Einzelkönner hervor, doch sind sie zusammen extrem stark. Mit Janeg Kursaufov haben sie auch einen der trickreichsten Trainer überhaupt. Ein kleines Problem könnte es aber dennoch geben. Achten sie mal auf Keeper Eric Saamen: Der rührt keinen Finger! Erst wenn er richtig motiviert wird (mit Keksen und Bananenshakes) ist er einsatzbereit. Allerdings ist er wie die Legende Ravellic leicht reizbar und sollte nicht attackiert (oder beschimpft) werden. Wenn er aber heiß läuft, dann ist alles möglich: Vom Tümpel bis zum Titel. 3) Die Top-Stars Wie bisher immer, so wird auch diesmal der beste Spieler der WM ausgezeichnet. Doch wer wird es sein? Wir stellen nun einige ganz heißte und einige lauernde Kandidaten vor. 3.1 Pokao Pokao ist wohl die größte Entdeckung des Jahres 2012. Seitdem ist er nicht mehr zu bremsen, auch wenn die Titel bisher eher mager waren, so thumb|Pokao soll Axtistan zum Titel führen wie einst der große Saúl (Bild, 1934)seind seine Einzelauszeichnungen doch schon zu einer großen Sammlung angewachsen. Er spielt eindeutig auf einen noch nie dagewesenen Niveau und gilt unter vielen Experten als bester aktiver Spieler. Doch muss erwähnt werden, dass seine Erfahrungen mit dem Nationalteam eher dünn gesäht sind. Erst 15 Einsätze hatter, bei denen er aber immerhin 14 Treffer erzielte, doch er bestritt bisher erst ein einziges Turnier, da er sonst entweder krank oder verhindert war. Ein entscheidender Fakktor wird sein ob er seine Fähigkeiten ausspielen kann, immerhin ruhe auch große Erwartungen auf den schmalen Schultern des kleinen (Körpergröße: 1,63m), begnadeten Technikers. Auch auf den Titel des Schützenkönigs ist er ein Anwärter, doch spielt er dafür wohl zu teamdienlich. Er beherrescht Tricks, Luft und Boden, ist schnell, quirlig, teamdienlich, abschlussstark, und kann durchaus auch mal vier bis sechs Gegner ausspielen. Trotz allem blieb er bescheiden und hebt sich nie durch irgendwelche ... komischen Dinge hervor. 3.2 Marcell Möspeis Seine Karriere gilt als Zeichen dafür, dass ein wahrer Hackistaner niemals aufgibt: Ursprünglich stieg er steil bergauf, wurde hackistanischer Meister, zum Star des Nationalteams, wurde Vizeweltmeister, Vizebermudameister und dahoam WM-Dritter. Doch dann begann der Abstieg. Seine Leistungen wurden schlechter und er musste sogar ins Ausland wechseln, verpasste die WM in Südchorea. Doch dann stieg er wie ein Phönix aus der Asche. Seine Leistungen verbesserten sich stetig und nun wurde er mit der Auszeichnung als wertvollster Spieler der hackistanischen Liga belohnt. Er ist beidfüßig, kann fritzefische Tore schießen (ajso von irgendwo), ist schnell und kann Tricks und Luft, ohne dabei die Kontrolle über den Ball zu verlieren. Trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten (er ist auch ein unglaublich guter Freistoß- und Strafstoßschütze) spielt er immer teamdienlich und hebt sich ausschließlich durch seine guten Leistungen hervor. 3.3 Gáwret Brillibert Der klingarisch-hackitsanische Jungstar ist vor allem auf den Titel des Schützenkönigs ein Anwärter. Doch sollte er einen Lichten Moment haben, oder gar die ganze WM über einen Genie-Streich nach dem anderen liefern, so wird er sehr wohl ein heißer Kandidat für den Titel als bester Spieler des Turniers. Er ist der sicherlich abschlussstärkste Hackeballspieler der jemals gelebt hat und hat als einziger in der Geschichte mehr Tore erzielt als Spiele bestritten. Er war in jeder Alttersklasse herausragend und wäre schon letztes Jahr fast zum Schützenkönig der Copá Bermùda geworden. Auch wurde er letztes Jahr bei der Wahl zum Welthackeballer des Jahres auf Platz 8 gewählt. Spannend wird sicher ob er wieder an einer Ladehemmung leidet wie letztes Jahr bei der Bermudameisterschaft, doch seine Qualitäten stehen sicherlich völlig außer Zweifel. Er ist beidfüßig, schießt jedoch mit links noch stärker ("Der hod an urnlichn Homma drauf!", soll Armin Winterklamm gesagt haben), zudem ist er schnell und sehr beweglich. Es gibt keinen Körperteil mit dem er nicht treffen kann. 3.4 Cani Cani ist seit etwa einem Jahrzehnt bei jedem Turnier ein Kandidat für den ersten Platz bei der Wahl zum besten Spieler. Diesen gewann er auch schon, z.B: bei der letzten WM. Er ist der zurzeit beste Spielregisseur und sicher noch hungrig auf weiter Titel. Trotz der Alterserscheinungen (er ist langsam geworden) spielt er immer noch auf einem Top-Niveau und gilt nicht umsonst als vielleicht kreativster Hackeballspieler der Gegenwart. Er denkt und lenkt das Spiel des Weltmeisters seit langen Jahren erfolgreich und ist bekannt dafür, dass es ihm nicht an Tricks mangelt und warum sollte nicht mal einer vom alten Schlag gewinnen? 3.5 Andrea Perle Der iqualienische Regisseur ist einer der trickreichsten Spieler bei dieser WM. Er ist immer für ein Tor bei Standards gut und trifft fast jeden Strafstoß. Seine Pässe machen oft den Unterschied und er gehört damit zu denjenigen die im alleingang ein Spiel entscheiden können. Der Titel des Uropameisters im Vorjahr hat auch ihn sicher sehr motiviert und auch die Erfolge mit dem Verein sprechen für sich. 4) Jungstars Neben den Top-Stars, die sich während der letzten Jahre einen Namen gemacht haben darf man auf keinen Fall die vergessen, die während der Meisterschaft zu Ruhm kommen, so wie einst Toto Schillerski. Zu den Kandidaten für so eine Überraschung zählt sicherlich Gabriel Milotic, der Spielmacher der Hackistaner. Er ist einer der glanzvollsten Aufsteiger der jüngsten Hackeballgeschichte der mit seinen Vorlagen immer wieder die ganze Verteidigung aushebelt, auch wenn es ihm noch an Erfahrung, Tricks und Luft mangelt. Auch Paul Poker und Karim Benziener aus Monsterrat sollte man für einen steilen Aufstieg auf der Rechnung haben. Weiters muss man sicherlich auch mit einigen axtistanischen Jünglingen wie Rémario oder Rivalo rechnen. 5) Torhüter Kein Team kann Weltmeister werden ohne den Mann der die Bälle aus dem Netz fischt, bzw. der verhindern soll, dass sie überhaupt dort landen. Nicht umsonst gibt es deshalb auch den goldenen Handschuh für den besten Torwart. Hier die Top-Anwärter: *Iker Martillas (HMR): Wurde 2010 zum besten Torwart des Turniers, reaktionsschnell, zweikampfstark, kann sich auch ins Spiel nach vorne einschalten, fünffacher Welttorhüter des Jahres *Dario Hofa (IQA): Halber Hackistaner, jung, extrem reatkionsschnell und beweglich, außerdem ist er ein gefürchteter Elfmeterkiller, Welttorhüter des Jahres 2013 *Rene Falke (HCT): Erfahrener Mann der seine Stärken vor allem im Stellungsspiel hat, kann durchaus den Unterschied ausmachen und ist auf jeden Fall ein sicherer Rückhalt *Joe Tart (ANG): Die Lösung des Torwartproblems der Anglistaner, das den Fans viele Jahre lang Kummer bereitete, er ist schnell, zuverlässig und waghalsig, manchmal etwas zu viel, aber immerhin Welttorhüter des Jahres 2012 *Eric Saamen (STW): Er ist der wohl größte Hitzkopf des Nordens seit Thomas Ravellic, aber seine Qualitäten sind unumstritten, er ist der schnellste und hat einen Killer-Instinkt wie kein anderer, wenn er richtig motiviert ist stürmt er auch und ist manchmal für Tore gut 6) Berichterstattung Neben dieser, von FeMiTV und Konter!TV gesponserten Seite, wird natürlich auch life im Fernsehen übertragen. *Konter!TV: Wie immer zeigt KonterTV! alle Spiele in voller Länge, kommentiert werden sie dabei von Matthew Matrix, den Experten mimt meistens Oliver Can, manchmal aber auch Jürgen Grinsmann oder Franz Zeckenhauer. *FeMiTV: Dieser Sender zeigt wie immer jedes Spiel in voller Länge, wobei auch jedes ins Eichelcafé in Pizzburg übertragen wird. Armin Winterklamm wird wie gewohnt kommentieren, als Experten fungieren Onewao, Haku und Zeck. *Borg: Der Saturnowitschische Sender Borg wird mit Unterstützung durch RoboTV ebenfalls alle Partien senden. Der Ingeniuer Borg Aram wird alles kommentieren und gemeinsam mit Klaus Iikks und Bertil Borg auch als Experte die Spiele analysieren. *Hammer6: Der Sportsender von HammerTV sendet auch heuer wieder mit dem unvergleichlichen Kommentar von Diego Rattatatata-Tata, der vor allem im Hackby-Sport bekannt ist. Experten sind Andoni Azubi-Farreta, David Prior und Daniel Glitzer. 7) (Akutelle) Wettquoten Wenn sie wetten wollen ist es wichtig, dass sie wissen, dass es bei Lutzholz.hc nur möglich ist bis knapp vor dem Spiel einen Tipp abzugeben, mit Anpfiff endet das Angebot und auch die Quoten ändern sich folglich nicht mehr. Hier die aktuellen Quoten des Wettanbieters Lutzholz.hc: Titelgewinn: *Axtistan: 1,86 *Hackistan: 2,73 *Hammerun: 10,58 *Iqualien: 14,71 *Monsterrat: 15,93 *Axtentinien: 16,58 *Saturnowitsch: 16,91 *Anglistan: 21,11 Quoten: *''6. Juni: Axtistan - Quapan/ Tipp 1: 1,02, Tipp X: 6,9, Tipp 2: 34,7'' *''6. Juni: Hackedonien - Monstugal/ Tipp 1: 5,4, Tipp X: 3,4, Tipp 2: 4,3'' *''7. Juni: Hackistan - Preußen-Litauen/ Tipp 1: 1,1, Tipp X: 7,4, Tipp 2: 29,7'' *''7. Juni: Urwalduguay - Thunghotiien/ Tipp 1: 3,2, Tipp X: 2,8, Tipp 2: 7,9'' *''7. Juni: USH - Hochlande/ Tipp 1: 8,5, Tipp X: 6,2, Tipp 2: 1,8'' *''8. Juni: Zarokko - Saturnowitsch/ Tipp 1: 25,8, Tipp X: 7,6, Tipp 2: 2,0'' *''8. Juni: Südchorea - Equator/ Tipp 1: 2,7, Tipp X: 3,4, Tipp 2: 5,6'' *''8. Juni: Arambik - Neu-Jugoslawien/ Tipp 1: 15,8, Tipp X: 9,8, Tipp 2: 1,9'' *''9. Juni: Rosarussland - Axtentinien/ Tipp 1: 47,6, Tipp X: 37,6, Tipp 2: 1,01'' *''9. Juni: Tatitti - Anglistan/ Tipp 1: 53,2, Tipp X: 46,2, Tipp 2: 1,85'' *''9. Juni: Bierland - Suderreich/ Tipp 1: 3,2, Tipp X: 2,2, Tipp 2: 3,5'' *''10. Juni: Iqualien - Khana/ Tipp 1: 2,0, Tipp X: 3,8, Tipp 2: 5,3'' *''10. Juni: Hackeria - MK Tonga/ Tipp 1: 2,3, Tipp X: 37, Tipp 2: 6,7'' *''10. Juni: Monsterrat - Schwyz/ Tipp 1: 2,4, Tipp X: 1,9, Tipp 2: 2,5'' *''11. Juni: Hammerun - Costa Fritzef/ Tipp 1 : 1,4, Tipp X: 9,1, Tipp 2: 15,8'' *''11. Juni: Klingarn - Goldküste/ Tipp 1: 3,2, Tipp X: 1,2, Tipp 2: 3,0'' *''11. Juni: Axtistan - Hackedonien/ Tipp 1: 1,01, Tipp X: 48,6, Tipp 2: 67,3'' *''12. Juni: Monstugal - Quapan/ Tipp 1: 3,7, Tipp X: 1,7, Tipp 2: 3,5'' *''12. Juni: Hackistan - Urwalduguay/ Tipp 1: 1,1, Tipp X: 7,6, Tipp 2: 11,4'' *''12. Juni: Preußen-Litauen - Thunghotiien/ Tipp 1: 3,6, Tipp X: 2,8, Tipp 2: 7,4'' *''13. Juni: USH - Zarokko/ Tipp 1: 3,4, Tipp X: 5,6, Tipp 2: 13,7'' *''13. Juni: Hochlande - Saturnowitsch/ Tipp 1: 2,9, Tipp X: 1,1, Tipp 2: 2,4'' *''13. Juni: Südchorea - Arambik/ Tipp 1: 2,1, Tipp X: 5,4,Tipp 2: 9,8'' *''14. Juni: Equator - Neu-Jugoslawien/ Tipp 1: 5,7, Tipp X: 3,9, Tipp 2: 2,4'' *''14. Juni: Rosarussland - Tatitti/ Tipp 1: 2,1, Tipp X: 3,7, Tipp 2: 6,3'' *'14. Juni: Axtentinien - Anglistan/ Tipp 1: 2,2, Tipp X: 1,9, Tipp 2: 2,0' Erklärung: *''War schon'' *'Nächstes Spiel' *Kommendes Spiel 8) News Rang 7 in den Wettquoten!!! Zum ersten mal seit 1990 schaffte es Saturnowitsch bei einer WM in die Top-Ten der Wettquoten. VORRUNDENAUS FÜR GEHEIMFAVORIT??? Die Geheimfavoriten aus Neu-Jugoslawien konnten die Erwartungen bisher nicht ansatzweise erfüllen. Es gab nur einen Punkt in zwei Spielen und die Chance auf ein Weiterkommen ins Achtelfinale ist kleiner als je zuvor. Der Verband gab bekannt Trainer Nigel Nageljic bei einem Vorrunden-Aus zu entlassen. 9) Spielberichte Hier werden ab Freitag dem sechsten Juni unregelmäßig Spielberichte erscheinen. Schlussendlich werden 64 Berichte hier stehen, sodass über jedes Spiel einer vorhandens ist. Solch ein Bericht enthält folgende Informationen: *Kontrahenten/ Endstand *Ort/ Zeit *Tore *Karten/ Ausschlüsse *Zusammenfassung des Spiels (Höhepunkte) Vorrunde Gruppe A Axtistan - Quapan 4:0(2:0) *Zuckerburg (300.000)/ 17 Uhr am 6. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Rivalo 36´(FS), 2-0 Júnior 50´(EB), 3-0 Pokao 58´ (SS), 4-0 Pokao 80´ *Sonstige Höhepunkte: Kopfball, nach Ecke, von Matao mit glanzparade abgewehrt/ Pokao verschoss einen Strafstoß in der sechzigsten Minute Hackedonien - Monstugal 2:2(1:2) *Korallia City (79.621)/ 20 Uhr am 6. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 McCaleb 1´, 1-1 Requisito 10´(EB), 1-2 Quako 34´(SS), 2-2 McCaleb 87´ *Sonstige Höhepunkte: Beinahe 2-1 für Monstugal eine Minute nach dem Ausgleich, wieder nach Eckball, Requisito mit dem Kopf, doch Píco rettete/ mehrere Freistöße/ Ein weiteres Solo von McCaleb in der 58. Minute, er verfehlte jedoch das Tor knapp. McCaleb's erstes Tor fiel nach 34 Seknunden. Axtistan - Hackedonien 7:0(2:0) *Pokur (134.000)/ 20 Uhr am 11. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Pokao 30´(FS), 2-0 Rivalo 42´(FS), 3-0 Rémario 65´, 4-0 Júnior 71´, 5-0 Pokao 83´, 6-0 Matao 95´, 7-0 Pokao 98´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Axtistaner begannen verhalten, kontrollierten aber das Geschehen, sodass die Hackedonier nicht zu einer Chance kamen. Wieder gingen die Axtistaner durch ein Freistoßtor in Führung. Danach gab es kein Halten mehr, die Axtistaner feierten ein Schützenfest wie selten zuvor. Monstugal - Quapan 3:2(1:2) *Krasiwia City (70.740)/ 14 Uhr am 12. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Cravallho 15´(SS), 1-1 Takanake 35´, 1-2 Hunda 38´, 2-2 Requisito 85´, 3-2 Mutantinho 96´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Monstugiesen begannen besser und vergaben in der zwölften Minute eine zwingende Chance. Drei Minuten später konnte der Unglücksrabe nach einem schweren Foul aber doch noch Treffen, da er den ihm zugesprochenen Strafstoß verwandelte. Danach gab es ein ständiges hin und her bis die Quapaner etwas glücklich binnen vier Minuten zwei Treffer erzielten. Bis zur Pause verlief das Spiel dann ereignislos. Die zweite Halbzeit wurde von den Monstugiesen dominiert, die jedoch zunächst Probleme hatten gute Chancen zu kreieren. Dies gelang erst in der 85. Minute und Requisito nützte sie gnadenlos aus. Mutantinho gelang dann beinahe im Alleingang noch der Siegtreffer in der 96. Minute. Gruppe B Hackistan - Preußen-Litauen 8:0(3:0) *Monetia City (102.000)/ 14 Uhr am 7. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Möspeis 10´(FS), 2-0 Möspeis 22´, 3-0 Möspeis 34´(FS), 4-0 Backstube 56´(EB), 5-0 Schweingeiger 67´, 6-0 Brillibert 81´(SS), 7-0 Brillibert 95´, 8-0 Brillibert 100+2´ *Zusammenfassung: Nur in den ersten Minuten konnte der Vizeuropameister dagegen halten. Nach dem ersten Freistoßtor von Möspeis übernahmen die Hackistaner die volle Kontrolle und kontrollierten das geschehen. Außerdem nutzten sie ihre Chancen, sodass sie als klare Sieger den Platz verließen, jener Auftritt war weltmeisterlich. Urwalduguay - Thunghotiien 4:2(2:1) *Oqíno (112.470)/ 17 Uhr am 7. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Furzán 28´(EB), 2-0 Furzán 34´, 2-1 Khunault 43´, 2-2 Fucault 58´, 3-2 Sáurez 67´, 4-2 Sáurez 82´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst sah es nach einer karen Angelegenheit für die Urus aus, doch die Thnufische setzten sich zur Wehr und glichen in der zweiten Hälfte sogar aus. Anschließend kamen aber die Hammerikaner wieder in Fahrt und überrumpelten ihre Gegner. Kurz vor dem Ende, in der 97. Minute, hatte Khamarte sogar noch den Anschlusstreffer auf dem Kopf, Muslima vereitelte jedoch. Hackistan - Urwalduguay 4:2(1:2) *Talavia (134.313)/ 17 Uhr am 12. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Sáures 19´, 1-1 Brillibert 20´, 1-2 Sáures 39´, 2-2 Brillibert 68´, 3-2 Schweingeiger 95´, 4-2 Kjus 99´(SS) *Zusammenfassung: Die Urwalduguayer starteten unerwartet stark und gingen sogar zweimal in Führung, während die Hackistaner sich schwer taten das Spiel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. In der zweiten Halbzeit konnten zunächst nur die Urwalduguayer durch Konter zu Chancen kommen die sie aber nicht verwerteten. Nach dem Ausgleich gab es ein ständiges hin und her, das erst in den letzten 10 Minuten vor dem Abpfiff endete. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatten die Hackistaner das Spiel in ihrer Hand und gewannen recht klar. Preußen-Litauen - Thunghotiien 0:1(0:0) *Pizzburg (63.538)/ 20 Uhr am 12. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Calivault 85´ *Zusammenfassung: Die favorisierten Preußen-Litauer fanden kein Mittel gegen die knallharte Defensive der Axtrikaner. Durch einige Konter kamen die Undersdogs sogar zu vielversprechenden Chancen und schließlich sogar zum Führungstreffer durch Calivault. Danach warfen die Uropäer alles nach Vorne wass sie hatten, sodass die Thunghotie zu einer weiteren Riesenchance kamen, die jedoch ungenützt blieb. In der letzten Minute bekamen die Favoriten schließlich einen Strafstoß zugesprochen, den Torwart Ökühnjhe jedoch hielt. Gruppe C USH - Hochlande 0:2(0:0) *Buchsdorf (64.804)/ 20 Uhr am 7. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Van Persil 58´, 0-2 Hungerndaa 87´ *Zusammenfassung: Obwohl der Vizeweltmeister lange das Geschehen kontrollierte kam es kaum zu guten Chancen. Erst in der zweiten Halbzeit konnten die Geheimfavoriten gefährliche Kombinationen spielen und so die Abwehr der Hammeriganer durchbrechen. Zarokko - Saturnowitsch 0:2(0:0) *Korallia City (87.907)/ 14 Uhr am 8. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Hammerstürm 60´(EB), 0-2 Shilling 70´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst spielten die Außenseiter aus Zarokko stark und kamen sogar zu einem Strafstoß in der siebenten Minute,den jedoch Olokulu verschoss, doch dann begannen die saturnowitscher das Spiel zu kontrollieren, sodass ihre Gegner kaum noch an den Ball kamen. In der siebenunddreißigsten Minute wurde schließlich Hammerstürm von Keeper Ukmen gebremst, sodass dieser Rot sah und Hammerstürm einen Strafstoß bekam, den er jedoch über das Tor setzte. Anschließend gab es, nach einer kurzen Sturmphase, lange keine Chancen für die Axtrikaner. Erst knapp vor dem Ende kamen sie wieder zum Zug, waren aber ineffizient. USH - Zarokko 2:0(2:0) *Ragedorf (44.208)/ 14 Uhr am 13. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Oldiegoal 36´, 2-0 Donovan 38´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Ush konnten all ihre Stärken gegen chancenlose Zarokkaner ausspielen. So feierten die US-Boys einen ungefährdeten, aber auch unspektakulären Sieg. Hochlande - Saturnowitsch 1:4(0:2) *Citrau (104.830)/ 17 Uhr am 13. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Hammerstürm 12´, 0-2 Shilling 34´, 0-3 Shilling 76´, 0-4 Landcreme 83´, 1-4 Robbe 100+1´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Saturnowitscher präsentierten sich noch deutlich stärker als erwartet und liesen den überraschend unkreativen Hochländern keine Chance. Nur gelegentlich kamen sie zu Möglichkeiten die aber von Erik Saamen vereitelt wurden. Nachdem dieser sich nach 90 Minuten auswechseln lies, gelang Robbe allerdings doch noch das Ehrentor, kurz vor dem Ende. Gruppe D Südchorea - Equator 3:5(1:2) *Citrau (98.771)/ 17 Uhr am 8. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Wong 27´, 1-1 Carrias 35´, 1-2 Tollinas 45´, 2-2 Lee 56´, 2-3 Netan 64´, 3-3 Luk 67´, 3-4 Tolledo 85´, 3-5 Carrias 87´(SS) *Zusammenfassung: Die durchaus Favorisierten Choreaner machten viele Fehler und taten sich schwer damit Chancen zu kreiren. Ihre hammerikanischen Gegner nutzten hingegen ihre Möglichkeiten und wurden reich belohnt. Arambik - Neu-Jugoslawien 2:2(1:1) *Ragedorf (51.364)/ 20 Uhr am 8. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Hackic 7´, 1-1 Brat'hack 20´(SS), 2-1 Teax't 66´, 2-2 Matt 100+3´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst wurden die Neu-Jugoslawen ihrer Geheimfavoritenrolle gerecht. Sie kontrollierten, dominierten und brillierten. Doch nach dem Führungstreffer durch Hackic per Kopf zogen sie sich zurück und überließen den Arambikern das Spiel. Ein Vorstoß von Altmeister Brat'hack wurde brutal gestoppt, sodass er folgerichtig einen Strafstoß zugesprochen bekam, den er verwandelte. Die anschließende Sturmphase der Arambiker blieb erfolglos. Erst in der zweiten Halbzeit kam Teax't nach einem genialen Pass seines Meisters zum Ausgleich. Danach probierten sich die Neu-Jugoslawen in der Flucht nach voren und hatten ein paar Mal Glück, dass sie nicht einen weiteren Treffer kassierten. Obwohl der Schiedsrichter nur zwei Minuten Nachspielzeit anzeigte, lies er nach der zweiten Minute weiterspielen und genau in dieser letzten Minute traf der grenzgeniale Mitja Matt durch einen Geniestreich. Die Empörung bei den Arambikern war entsprechend groß und der erste Skandal der WM perfekt. Südchorea - Arambik 1:3(1:1) *Pokur (98.155)/ 20 Uhr am 13. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Lee 32´(SS), 1-1 K'enobi 37´, 1-2 Brat'hack 87´(FS), 1-3 K'enobi 100+1´ *Zusammenfassung: Bis zur 33. Minute kontrollierten die favorisierten Südchoreaner das Geschehen, doch nach ihrem Führungstreffer begannen die Arambiker mit einem unfassbaren Sturmlauf, der zum Ausgleich führte. In der zweiten Halbzeit spielten eigentlich nur noch die Debütanten aus Arambik, wobei vor allem Spielmacher Quaziir gläänzte. Der Führungstreffer gelang durch einen Freistoß den Oldie Brat'hack ausführte. Die anschließenden Bemühungen der Choreaner mündeten in einem Konter der den endgültigen Sieg für Arambik brachte. Equator - Neu-Jugoslawien 3:2(1:1) *Monetia City (88.638)/ 14 Uhr am 14. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Netan 7´, 1-1 Matt 50´, 2-1 Tolledo 80´, 2-2 Matt 95´(FS), 3-2 Carrias 98´ *Zusammenfassung: Völlig unerwartet waren die als Geheimfavoriten angereisten Neu-Jugoslawen nicht fähig das Spiel zu gestalten. Als es ihnen gelang ein bisschen mehr für das Spiel zu tun, wurden sie zu hektisch und fingen sich jede Menge Konter ein. Die techneisch starken und taktisch klugen Equatorianer hingegen spielten stark und gewannen verdient. Gruppe E Rosarussland - Axtentinien 3:2(2:1) *Burgersdorf (61.884)/ 14 Uhr am 9. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Aggressivo 12´, 1-1 Pankov 33´, 2-1 Pastoralesov 34´, 2-2 die Maria 86´, 3-2 Tschabalalakow 99´ *Zusammenfassung: Dieses Spiel war ein Skandal für die Mitfavoriten aus Axtentinien. Nach einem starken Beginn und einer schnellen Führung, fingen die Rosarussen an kopflos zu stürmen. Mit Erfolg. Die Axtentinische Defensive war dem gigantischen Ansturm nicht gewachsen und versagte gleich zweimal hintereinander. Zunächst brachte der Ausgleich wieder Hoffnung, doch die Rosarussen verbissen sich in ihre Gegner wie schon lange nicht mehr und gewannen schlussendlich verdient. Tatitti - Anglistan 2:5 (1:0) *Krasiwia City (82.386)/ 17 Uhr am 9. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Teeháú´ 37´, 1-1 Lenkrad 51´, 2-1 Gigotz 65´, 2-2 Gerfried 66´, 2-3 Wooney 74´, 2-4 Cavehill 76´, 2-5 Trottle 93´ *Zusammenfassung: In der ersten Halbzeit versagten die Anglistaner komplett. Erst bissen sie sich die Zähne an der knallharten Defensive ihrer Gegner aus und dan fibngen sie sich einen Konter ein. Nach der Pause starteten sie jedoch sofort durch und drängten ihre Gegner immer weiter zurück. Auch der Rückschlag als Gigotz das 2:1 erzielte hielt sie nicht auf und so vernichtete der Vizebermudameister seinen Kontrahenten schlussendlich. Rosarussland - Tatitti 8:1(2:1) *Citrau (84.183)/ 17 Uhr am 14. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Pastoralesov 12´, 1-1 Teeháú´ 38´, 2-1 Parasolow 60´, 3-1 Pastoralesov 67´, 4-1 Parasolow 76´, 5-1 Parasolow 81´, 6-1 Parasolow 82´, 7-1 Parasolow 94´, 8-1 Tschabalalakow 100´ *Zusammenfassung: Die Rosarussen spielten unerwartet stark und entschlossen, was vielleicht auch an der Rückkehr ihres, zuvor verletzten, Superstars Parasolow lag. Dieser schoss gleich 5 Tore und führte sein Team zm höchsten WM-Sieg in der rosarussischen Geschichte. Gruppe F Bierland - Suderreich 4:0(1:0) *Zuckerburg (154.122)/ 20 Uhr am 9. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Cleane 42´, 2-0 Greene 85´, 3-0 Wuff 87´, 4-0 Cleane 91´ *Zusammenfassung: Lange Zeit spielten beide Teams auf Augenhöhe, doch schließlich übernahmen die Biere die Kontrolle und zerstörten ihre Gegner. Der unerwartet hohe Sieg kam durch eine Reihe genialer Schachzüge der Biere zustande denen die Suderanten nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Iqualien - Khana 2:2(1:1) *Krasiwia City (66.204)/ 14 Uhr am 10. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Perle 43´, 1-1 Gangsta-King 45´, 1-2 Axtamoah 52´, 2-2 Ignise 56´ *Zusammenfassung: Die beiden Gruppenfavoriten Khana und Iqualien schenkten sich nichts und gaben sich alles. Nicht eine Minute verging ohne eine gewagte Aktion, einen heldenhaften Vorstoß oder einen riskanten Schuss. Schlussendlich konnten die etwas überlegenen Iqualiener aber nicht den Sieg fixieren. Gruppe G Hackeria - MK Tonga 1:0(0:0) *Zuckerburg (252.936)/ 17 Uhr am 10. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Wickel 96´ *Zusammenfassung: Obwohl die Hackerianer überlegen waren konnten sie die harte Defensive ihrer Gegner lange Zeit nicht durchdringen. Deshalb kam es kaum zu sehenswerten Aktionen und das Siegtor von John-Obi Wickel blieb die sehenswerteste Aktion der Partie. Monsterrat - Schwyz 4:0(1:0) *Monetia City (89.352)/ 20 Uhr am 10. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Benziener 37´, 2-0 Pocbar 67´(SS), 3-0 Pocbar 72´, 4-0 Gurkhoff 82´ *Zusammenfassung: Zunächst hielt die Partie was sie versprach, einen offenen Schlagabtausch. Doch dann setzte sich die Klasse der ausgefuchsten Profis aus Monsterrat durch. Zunächst manifestierte sich dies in vielen Chancen die Tormann Benagelter vereiteln konnte, doch schließlich auch in der Führung durch den Benziener. In der zweiten Halbzeit präsentierte sich das Spiel ähnlich und wieder war Benagelter oft der Held. Doch in der 66. Minute setzte sich Pocbar gegen die gesamte Verteidigung durch und konnte von Benagelter nur mit einem brutalo-Foul gestoppt werden. Den folgenden Strafstoß verwandelte der Jüngling problemlos und Benagelter wurde vom Platz gestellt. Anschließend gab es kein Halten mehr und die Schwyzer gingen unter. Gruppe H Hammerun - Costa Fritzef 6:0(0:0) *Korallia City (86.673)/ 14 Uhr am 11. Juni 2014 *Tore: 1-0 Krusta 66´, 2-0 Ignisiesta 78´(FS), 3-0 Killa 87´, 4-0 Marter 91´, 5-0 Cani 96´, 6-0 Krusta 100(SS)´ *Zusammenfassung: In der ersten Halbzeit präsentierten sich die Hammeruner wie immer: dominant aber ungefährlich. Nach der Pause glaubte man plötzlich ein anderes Team zu sehen, obwohl niemand ausgetauscht wurde. Die Spieler agierten zusätzlich zu ihrer Dominanz aggressiver als in ihren besten Jahren und fegten ihre Gegner vom Platz. Die Überlebenden des Gemetzels berichtete von einem Ansturm gleich einer Flutwelle. Klingarn - Goldküste 1:3(0:2) *Pokur (131.673)/ 17 Uhr am 11. Juni 2014 *Tore: 0-1 Gigliga 36´, 0-2 Drogla 37´, 3-0 Drogla 86´, 1-3 Grasniqi 100+2´ *Zusammenfassung: Obwohl die beiden Teams in etwa gleich stark eingeschätzt wurden wirkten die Axtrikaner von Anfang an entschlossener. Folgerichtig gingen sie mit einem Doppelschlag in Führung und gaben diese nicht mehr her. Bis zum Ende hielten sie durch und mussten nur einen Ehrentreffer durch den enttäuschenden Grasniqi hinnehmen. Damit stehen die Chancen auf's erste Achtelfinale für den Axtrikameister seit 1986 gut wie nie. Achtelfinale Viertelfinale Halbfinfale Spiel um Platz 3 Finale Beste Schützen *'Pokao (AXT): 5' *Rivalo (AXT): 2 *Júnior (AXT): 2 *McCaleb (HCD): 2 *Requisito (MTG): 2 *Möspeis (HCT): 3 *'Brillibert (HCT): 5' *Furzán (URW): 2 *Saures (URW): 4 *Hammerstürm (STW): 2 *Shilling (STW): 3 *Tolledo (EQU): 2 *Netan (EQU): 2 *Carrias (EQU): 3 *Matt (NJG): 3 *Lee (COR): 2 *K'enobi (ARM): 2 *Brat'hack (ARM): 2 *Teeháú´ (TAT): 2 *Pastoralesov (RSR): 3 *Tschabalalakow (RSR): 2 *'Parasolow (RSR): 5' *Cleane (BIR): 2 *Pocbar (MON): 2 *Krusta (HMR): 2 *Drogla (GKÜ): 2